Charmed Mistakes
by Lioness2012
Summary: HP Charmed x-over. Hermiones home for the summer after 5th year, the order is getting ready to take on voldemort. Little did everyone now, Hermione is about to fall in love with the hybrid, Chris Halliwell. HIATUS
1. Preface

**Preface**

I found out that I was a witch a long time ago. But I never expected this to happen! Sanity is what I needed not him, defiantly not a guy. He looked like he needed help, magical help. Who knew he would become such a pain.

My personal pain.


	2. Irrational Behaviors

**Chapter 1: Irrational Behaviors**

Seriously, I'm officially worried. Harry is looking a bit under the weather since he was possessed by Voldemort. But hey, I get to go home. At least for a little while, you know, clear my head.

My mom picked me up from the train station at about noon. I said goodbye to Harry, Ron, and Ginny as I walked off. I was starting to get a migraine in the car.

"So how was your 5th term?" Mom asked me as I rubbed my forehead.

"Fine." I didn't want to worry her. If I told her about it, she might pull me out of the school. "Where's dad?" I asked.

"He had an emergency meeting. But he'll be home for supper." She cheerfully said. I rested my head back on the seat's head rest, I dosed off until we got home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Supper was nice, mom and dad were glade for me to be home. I was too for that matter. After we sat down and watched 'Meet The Family'. But let me face the facts: it was nice.

So later that night, there I was sitting in bed, reading 'Avalon High.' When it happened.

A cluster of blue and white light landed in the middle of my bedroom floor. It pretty much turned into a boy of about 19. I got up from my bed. Hesitantly, I walked over to get a closer look. What I saw was not a pretty sight. He was covered in sweat, and in his chest, held an arrow. He was bleeding quite badly, and could barley breath.

"Hermione, dear, is everything ok up there?" My dad yell up the stairs.

"Fine, I just fell." I responded.

"Should I come up their?" he sounded very concerned.

"No."

"Aright."

I was confused about what to do. So I just decided to trust my instincts. I pulled the arrow, the blood was still oozing out. Now I'm usually not one for the squeamish, but this… is ridiculous. I closed my eyes and breathed as I unbuttoned his shirt to look at the wound. It was about the size of my hand and it pretty much went through his whole body. "Just, don't move." I whispered. I half ran down to the bathroom's medicine cabinet. My parents were asleep, so I had to be quiet. Easy for me to think, not do.

Aspirin, disinfectant, peroxide, towels, a bottle water, and bandages. Well I said I wonted to be a healer, hear I go. I just wish I had more experience. When I got back up to my room he was by my closet using one of the doors to try and stand up.

"Hey, if I were you, I would sit back down." That was me, trying to be a pushover. But he seemed to obey, he sat back down. His eyes showed an unpleasant future; hurt, and pain. And all that blood wasn't helping anything, it was everywhere: from the middle of my room, all the way to the edge of the closet.

He flinched as I tried to but the disinfectant and the peroxide on the injury. I wondered if it would hurt him even worse to talk. He was trying to avoid me. I could tell, he was looking at the clothes hanging in my closet.

"Can you even talk?" I asked him, desperately trying to get his attention. The blood was still coming, but a little more slowly. Then it did something that was not normal: it turned a very dark, almost black, shade of purple. "What on earth…" I asked my self. Apparently he was partially listening to me.

"It's poison." He said like he was in a rush. Well, finally he speaks.

"Well how do I get rid of it." I was panicking, and now I was having a hard time breathing.

"The arrows out, so it will just run out." Well at least he's not covered in sweat anymore. But he was right, the poison was only flowing in little drops now. A few minutes and it stopped and all that was left was stains of red and dark purple. The good thing was that it came off so easily. "So do you mind if you tell me who or whom tried to kill you?"

"No." He breathed and looked at my dresser. Well so much for paying attention to me. I wrapped his chest in bandages, just incase it opened up again.

"Well since we don't know if your stable, you could use my bed and I'll sleep on a beanbag or two." I tried to be nice, but I feel like he's not listening.

"Fine." It had absolutely no feeling or thanks in it. I feel obligated to help, but he's being so rude. He went to my bed and laid down. I have a feeling his mind is some where else, I covered him up with my Hot pink felt blanket. I mentally slapped myself, every thing in my room was either Hot pink or purple. Meaning my blankets were either Hot pink or purple. I could tell he wasn't tired so I just decided to ignore him.

I laid down on my fluffy pink beanbags and fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun hit me bright and hard. I was reluctant to open my eyes, but I did. I see why it is so bright, I'm on the floor and facing the window, with no blanket. Then the memories came rushing back to me.

I get up and make my way over to the bad. He was still sleeping, thank goodness. If he went down stairs and my parents say him, I wouldn't know what to do. I look at myself in the mirror, I had dark blue circles under my eyes. I sat down at my desk and put some concealer on it, it sort of helped. I herd groaning coming from the bed. I looked over, he was awake.

"So are going to tell me your name?" I asked him, trying to put a smile on things.

He looked towards the window, a long pause. "Chris," he finally answered.

"Hermione," I happily breathed.

Well I'm glade that at least were getting somewhere. 


	3. A Whitelighter's Tale

**Chapter 2: A Whitelighter's Tale**

I was pacing around my room, after about an hour of rummaging through the cloths in my closet. Chris was still on my bed, but now he was looking through my collection of magic books.

"I can't believe that I found a witch! You know all I wanted was someplace where I could die in peace. But instead, I find you." He said angrily. I went to my trunk, if I can remember right; I do believe that I might have accidentally packed some of Ron or Harry's cloths. And believe it or not, I found a shirt and jeans. I just hope they fit.

"Here," I said as I threw them at him. "Get dressed, and I'll go grab some food for you." I said as I once again: smiled.

"You don't have to do that." His guard was up.

"I know." I chimed and went out the door.

My father was sitting down at the table with a glass of orange juice and a news paper. "Good morning princess." He cheerfully said.

"Morning daddy." I said. "Have a good night sleep?" I asked as I went into the fridge and grabbed two of the donuts in the donut box. I went to the counter and grabbed two coffee cups. "Dad, is the coffee ready?"

"Yes, but Hermione, you do know that if you want to have two cups of coffee; all you have to do is drink one and then fill it up again. It will stay hot then." He laughed at me.

"I'm fine, really, I just want to get an early start on my summer homework." I said as I filled the second cup of coffee, and put the donuts on two separate napkins. I started making my way upstairs.

"Hermione, I'll be leaving in an hour. You mother is already at the office. I just stayed behind to see if you were ok."

"Ok?" Now I was really confused.

"You sounded like you fell last night." he reassured me.

"I'm fine really." I quickly nodded and continued upstairs.

Chris was sitting on the carpet, with his hand over the blood stained carpet; it was flashing a heavenly color.

"What exactly are you?" I sat down cross legged across from him as I gave him the donut and coffee. Well the cloths fit him. I had to admit, he was built well. Plus, the color of the shirt matched his shaggy brunette hair.

"Thanks." The stain was now almost completely gone. "Have you ever herd of a Whitelighter?" He asked me, taking a drink.

"No, why do you ask?" I feel confused, isn't he a wizard of some sort.

"Well, in all the books that you have, it doesn't mention them." He said looking me strait in the eye. I gave him a look that meant 'I'm confused, help.' "Well I am one." he said looking back down at the floor at the small purple marks.

"You can leave those, they kind of match the room." I giggled. "Any way, I still don't know what you are." I gave him a curious look.

"I'm a sort of a guardian angel." He told me.

"So are you here to guard me?" He's so mysterious, I wish he would just be a bit more strait.

"I honestly don't know." There was a long pause. "But you seem to be doing a better job of protecting me than me protecting you." I herd the door close downstairs, I guess my father has left the building. "Do your parents know I'm here."

"No… their none magic, and if my father knew I had a older guy that he didn't know about in my room, not to mention spent the night… he would flip and kick you out of the house." I looked at his chest, wondering if his wound was better. "And anyway I don't believe that you are even able to get out of the house."

"Actually, I feel fine. If your dads so protective, then where did you get these clothes?" Well I'll tell you, he got me there.

"Some of my best friends are guys, they tend to leave their stuff lying around." I admitted.

"So, are these friends boyfriends…" He looked serious enough.

"NO! There just friends who, by the by, are very sloppy."

"So, you're a witch… but you parents aren't. And these friends of yours are they…"

"Yes, they are also magical beings." I can honestly say, I hate long awkward pauses. "So if you're an angel, why is someone trying to kill you?" He looked away again, he seems to be so easy to read. I see… desperation, poor guy.

"Well I'm also half witch, or wizard, in a matter of speaking. So I'm sort of a hybrid, so to speak." I could tell he wasn't good at conformation, he was stuttering like I had a knife to his throat.

"But why did someone or something try to kill you?" I was getting a little impatient.

"I don't know, one minute I was walking in down town San Fran Sisco. The next some demon who looked sort of human, but green with no nose." Well let me tell you that I almost threw up right then and there. Seriously can't Voldemort ever take a break.

"Did he have a bunch of… people around him in skeletal masks?" I asked him, just prying to god that it wasn't him.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Well lets just say that we've crossed paths before." I really didn't want to explain the whole thing to him right know. But then again if it is Voldemort, Chris going to need some serious help.

"Then do you know how to vanquish him." This was him being serious again.

"Vanquish?" I giggled. "If you mean kill or destroy, then no." Wow, this guy really is medieval. Its actually really refreshing to find someone who doesn't know about the whereabouts of the fast approaching war. But if Voldemort wants him dead… there must be something more to Chris than anticipated. But know I am completely worried that know that Chris is here, Voldemort or deatheaters will come looking for him.

He made a stressing sound with his voice, fell back on the bean bags that I slept on last night, and shut his eyes. "You have such a simple mind." He stated.

"Well… I haven't herd that one before." I said in a flat out laugh.

"What do you mean?" He sounded tired.

"In school I'm subassembly the smart one, air go: a complex mind." I told him, still giggling.

"Well, I guess your full of surprises." At that moment the cell phone on my desk rang. "Let me get that." Chris said getting up quicker than I could. Ok, that was rude.

"Hello?" He asked whom ever was on the phone. "Umm, yah, she's right here." he covered up the speaker part of the phone. "Hermione its for you."

"Of coarse it is, it's my phone. Get your own." I rudely told him as I snatched the phone from his hands. "Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Hermione hi!" It was my old elementary school friend Kelly. Why the heck is she calling me? "So who was that who answered the phone?" She sounded mischievous, sick.

"Who?" I asked, but I knew who she was talking about.

"The guy who answered the phone, who is he? Your boyfriend?"

"Kelly! I haven't talked to you in like 6 years, all you have to say is 'do you have a boyfriend.'" I looked over at Chris who was silently laughing. I gave him a glare of destruction.

"No," I huffed. "He's just a friend. Anyway what's up."

"Well I have seen you in a while, and your parents told my parents that you were home." There was a bit of a pause. "So some friends and I are going to go camping for the weekend, and I was wondering if you would want to come with us?"

"Well I would have to ask my mom and dad, but I'm pretty sure they'd let me go?"

"Good, maybe you could bring your friend." O gees.

"I think he may have too." And on that note Chris gave me a weird look.

"Well if they say yes, then call me later and I will give you the details."

"Yup, bye."

"Bye." She cheerfully hung up.

I looked over at Chris "Looks like where going camping!" I told him.

He looked at me with an annoyed glare. "Aren't you the least bit worried about this monster running around!" I was now backed into the corner closest to the window.

"Actually," I thought for a moment "no. People have been trying to kill him for the past 16-15 years. So this summer was a way for me to escape all the craziness." I angrily told him.

"So then I should just go, because obviously you won't help me." He started to walk away, then I grabbed his arm.

"Wait, sorry. Its just, if you leave then you'll be killed. But if you stay Voldemort will leave you alone." I think I convinced him.

"Fine, when do we leave?"


	4. Camping is a Witch

**Chapter 3: Camping is a Witch**

I absolutely don't know how I am going to sneak Chris out of the house. I mean for the past 2 days he's hid up in my room and I have been sneaking food upstairs for him. I think that he defiantly needs this trip, I mean all he's done is read my text books.

"I had no idea how much schooling was involved in getting to practice magic freely in Europe." He sounded astonished.

"Yah, well we don't want anymore Voldemorts running around." I giggled, we've grown on a post friend basis. "Any who, I'm devising a plan on how to sneak you out of the house." He laughed.

"Is that what you've been worried about for the past few days?" I seriously don't understand what could be so funny.

"What is so funny?" This was me being serious.

"Did you forget that I'm part white lighter?" He asked still in a fit of giggles.

"No." I was a bit confused. Then he disappeared into a cluster of white and light blue orbs. I was scatter brained, where could he have gone? "Chris?"

"Yah?" I turned around on the bed, he was sated on the floor in the purple beanbag.

"I think I forgot that you could do that." Know I was the one who was giggling. There was a nock on my door.

"Hermione, dear?" It was my mom.

"Hide!" I whispered to Chris, and where does he choose to hide? under my bed, how extremely original. "Yah mom?" I asked as she opened the door.

"Now is there anything else you need before you go?" she asked, being very concerned.

"No, But Kelly will be here soon. So I have to finish packing." I told her. To tell you the truth _**I **_was already packed, but my only problem was getting Chris packed. If there was really anything left to pack. My mom was about to leave the room. "Hey, mom?"

"Yes dear?"

"Could I have a little more money?" I asked, well I have buy him some new cloths. "I have to get some extra things that I forgot about." I tried so innocently to say.

"Ok." She was so oblivious. But hey it worked in my favor. She took out $100 extra dollars to add to the already $100 that I had not to mention the other $78 that I've saved in the past few years. "But all I ask is to use it wisely." She looked me strait in the eye, maybe she's not as blond as I thought.

"Alright." She gave the money to me and left the room. I closed the door, "Chris… she's gone. You can come out know." I said in a singsong voice. I almost jumped a foot into the air, he came up behind me so fast. "Well…not that fast." I half laughed half shouted.

"Wow… $278, is that all for me?" He asked me sarcastically. I gave him a light punch on the shoulder and he purposely fell off the bed we were sitting on. I laughed as I looked over the side.

"That wasn't funny!" I got back on the bed.

"Well it's your fault for fall off the bed." At that moment there was a honk from a car outside.

"That has to be Kelly." I stated as I shoving him off the bed again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Kelly, do you think we could stop at the mall?" I was in the passenger's seat of her mini van. Chris and Seth were in the middle, then Willa, Drew, and Jake were in the back three seats, and obviously Kelly was driving. All of our supplies were in what was barely a trunk. It felt nice to be with friends that don't come attached with dark magical murderers.

"Sure, but if you don't mind me asking, why?" She asked me.

"Well I kind of need some more clothes. I only came with a few." Chris pretty much did all of the talking for me. Emphasis on ALL.

"So let me get this strait, you know Hermione how?" Drew asked, what is with guys always being so over protective? Is there something wrong about me?

"Just… around." I said sternly, but a little over defensive.

"The mall is just a little ways away." The van fell silent for a moment before we reached the mall. It really hadn't changed much since I was younger. But seriously they could of gotten some new stores.

"These stores are nothing like the ones back home." Chris stated in a sort of daze.

"Really? Where are you from?" Willa asked as she looked to where he was looking. To tell you the truth, I was a little curious myself. He only told me that he was a hybrid, but he didn't tell me where he was from.

"San Fran Sisco, California." Wow I surly didn't expect that!

"That's quit a long ways to just know Hermione from… around, as you put it." Drew chimed in, seriously, he is starting to get on my last nerve.

After shopping for what seemed like hours we were finally done. And all we managed to buy were like 7 pairs of jeans, 2 shorts, and about 10 different colored tee shirts. "You're a very picky person, did you know that?" I whispered in his ear.

"I've heard that one before." He whispered back.

"You guys ready to hit the road?" Kelly asked the 6 of us as we collected our stuff.

The whole car ride to the lake was a bunch of laughs, most of which the jokes came from Drew or the sarcastic comments from Seth. But over all, it was nice; but still in the back of my mind I was worried about that fast approaching war. So I believe my best bet right know would be to just push it to the back of my mind, for now anyway.

We pulled up to the lake, it was absolutely gorgeous. The water just reflected, although I was worried about the loose looking board on the dock. Otherwise it was alright.

"So, we have 3 small tents. Who's with who." Drew had just said as I turned around to face the group.

"I guess Hermione, Willa, and I will take one." Kelly answered as she grabbed the light neon blue tent.

"I'll bunk with Jake." said Seth, in fact said it pretty fast. I could tell that Drew wanted to room with Jake, poor Chris.

"And I guess that I'm with Chris." Said Drew as he walked away from the rest of us, I guess that he went to have a cigarette. Well I'm glad that he doesn't do that around me, I'd be sneezing all over the place.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fire was crackling in the moonlight and the marshmallows smelled great! For the past hour we've been telling, or more Seth telling, funny stories. Most of which were about someone or something getting a broken bone.

"So," Seth was hush laughing as he started to end his story. "We were skate boarding in the middle of the road." He gestured back and forth between himself and Jake. "Then we got hit by a car." All of us gave him a strange look. "That's not funny is it?"

"No" all of us answered at once.

"Hey, Jake what time is it?" Willa asked as the rest of us were finishing off our roasted marshmallows.

"1:00 A.M., wow." He stated as he slowly stood up and rubbed his eyes. "Well I'm off to bed." he said rather quickly and headed off to his tent. Drew took out another cigarette.

"How many of those have you had today?" I asked him curiously.

"I really don't know." He answered back, I really didn't know him, but anyone person would have a right to be worried.

"The could give you cancer." Chris added. A howl in the wind broke out and the rest of us turned around. There were a pack of wolves that could be seen by Kelly's van.

Well in the least we all screamed. Jake came out of his tent in his boxers.

"What the hell is going on?!?" He asked as he ran out of the tent. His eyes froze when he saw the wolves. All of us stood completely still while the wolves sniffed around camp. I had myself scrunched up against Chris, for my own protection, of coarse.

All 4 of the wolves glared at us and started to walk closer to us. We all tried to back up, but they only came faster. Then there was a howl and the wolves left.


	5. The Aftermath

****

Chapter 4: The Aftermath

"Well that was interesting," Kelly stated as we all gathered out thoughts. Drew was just staring blankly at where the wolves took off. I caught my breath and loosened my grip on Chris.

"Sorry," I looked down at the ground.

"Don't be, you were scared." He reassured me.

Willa walked up to us. "If you two are dun with your casualties, we need to pack up and leave!" I could tell that she was frightened. She was shaking so bad that you could mistake it for hypothermia.

"Oh common Will! Wheres your sense of adventure?" Jake said with a wild flame in his eyes. "Your not going to let a pack of overgrown dogs scare us off from having a good time, are you?" Its like our fear was feeding into his well being.

"I actually agree with Willa, its far to dangerous to stay here?" Chris had sided with Will.

"If were taking sides, I'm with him." Seth was the same as I remembered, skittish.

"Your opinion really doesn't matter, Seth." Drew piped in. "Jakes right, they were just overgrown dogs."

"Does my opinion mean nothing? What if they come back?" Chris was now getting in Jakes face.

"Hey, pansy, no one wanted you on this trip to begin with. So your opinion doesnt matter either." Drew grabbed Chriss shoulder and turned him around to face him.

"Guys! Leave him alone!" I demanded. "Drew, Jake if you want to stay, then stay but the rest of us will go and find a hotel or something for the night." I looked over to Kelly. "You going to drive? It is your van." I asked her.

She looked at the ground. Giving me small huffs of air. "Hermione to tell you the truth, I kind agree with them." She looked over at Jake and Seth. "They were just wolves."

"But what if they come back, and this time while were sleeping. They could do a whole lot of damage." Will was now frustrated and at the edge of crying.

"Fine, you stay with them. But could we barrow your van? Just for the night, well come back and get you in the morning." I gave her the softest voice I could conger up for how frustrated and made I was. To tell you the truth, I was really starting to get irritated. One part of my wanted to live on the edge and stay with Kelly. But the other part of me wanted to go with Chris and be safe.

"Yah sure, but if you steel my van there will be hell to pay." She gave me the keys.

"Alright, who knows how to drive?" I looked back and forth between Willa, Seth, and Chris.

Chris stepped forward, "I do." He reached for the keys. But I took them away from his reach.

"And someone who knows the area." I stated halfheartedly. Will timidly stepped in.

"I know the area, let me drive." I gave her the keys, and she gave Chris a triumphant look. He just looked annoyed, I think he is fitting in just fine.

It took us only about a half an hour to pack the stuff that belonged to us before we left. Drew gave us a very disappointed look and said something under his breath that Im pretty sure that he thought we didnt hear, "bunch of pansies." I just chose to ignore his little statement.

Will was on the edge of her seat the entire time we were on the road.

"Hey Will?" I looked at her.

"Yah Mione?"

"Would you mind slowing down?" With my observation she started to slow down.

"I guess I'm just a little shaken up." I could sense she was getting tired.

"Who wouldn't be, your friends are jerks." Chris mumbled from behind us. "They don't care about their own safety let alone the safety of others."

"Well their good people, just hormonal and like to live on the edge." Will was defending Kelly and the others. Shes always been the bull-headed one. None of us said a word until we got to the hotel. We drove into the parking lot.

"You guys wait here Ill get us a room." I told them as I got out of the van.

I returned a few moments later. "Alright guys, I got us a room." Flashing them one of the key cards.

"Lets first wake up Seth." Will giggled.

I looked behind me. "Really how old is he?" I joined her. "He looks like a 5 year old."

"He always is the geeky one in any situation." She looked over at Chris. "Do you mind?" she gestured toward Seth.

"Sure." Chris slapped Seth upside the head. He startled.

"Thats not what i ment." Will glared at him.

"Hey man, what was that for?" Now Seth gave him a tired look.

"Seth," He looked over at me. "Where here."

We retrieved our stuff from the trunk and went inside. I turned the light on as we arrived at our destination.

"Only two beds," No shit Seth. He looked over at the couch and jumped on it. "I call it." He snatched up a blanket and a pillow and pretended to sleep.

"Well I roll in bed, so I call getting one all to myself. Unless one of you wants to find yourselves on the floor in the morning." She commented. I think that either of us where in the mood to say other wise.

Chris looked over at me, "I guess were sharing a bed... no bean bags." I giggled at his sense of humor. He leaned his lips to my ear, "or you could just conger me a bed."

"Will and Seth don't know that I'm a witch and I'd like to keep it that way." I looked into his dark blue eyes. "I think that were stuck."

"You take the left, and Ill take the right." He suggested.

"Well I guess I really don't care." I took off my shoes and crawled into the left side of the queen sized bed. He did the same, but only on the right. His breath slowly slowed down until he fell asleep. It wasn't long before I did the same.


	6. Torment

****

Chapter 5: Torment

_I looked down at the ruby set into the silver banded ring on my left ring finger. Hot breath was steaming on my neck and I leaned into it. My brown eyes looked up lovingly into his dark blue ones and all of my worries and problems seemed to just disappear. His lips touched mine in a hungry kiss. I allowed him to slide his tough into my mouth. Slowly his tough and lips left my mouth and trailed down my neck. They rested on my collar bone, sucking and licking. My hand reached back and started unbuttoning his polo shirt. The other hand dug into his chocolate brown hair. He started sucking on my ear._My eyes shot open, sweat dripped from my hair line. I rubbed my eyes, the dream gave me a head ache. I tried to sit up but found that I could not. I look down at my chest, Chris's head was using it as a pillow. He was sleeping so soundly. "Chris" I whispered. He didnt wake up, "Chris," I said a little louder. He still didn't wake up all he did was grab my waist and hold me tighter to him, like a child and his favorite stuffed bear. "CHRIS" I yelped. His eyes snapped open and his head raised to face me.

I closed my eyes and moaned: "Chris"

"What?" he looked down, it was my chest. You could tell that he was blushing.

"Do you mind?" I asked him. Chris hoisted himself up onto his hands so that he was leaning over me, one hand on each side. There was a slight pause where he looked into my eyes and the feelings that I felt in that dream came rushing back.

"God I am so sorry." He leapt back to his side of the bed. We looked over to the couch to find that Seth was gone. Willa was still asleep, sprawled out all over her bed.

"Its really no problem you were asleep, you didnt know what you were doing." I looked down, hopped out of the bed, and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

About 15 minutes later I was dirt and grim free. As my hair dried the frizz and the poof came back into my hair. Since we were going camping, I didn't think I would need my hair straitener. And the hotel's hair shampoo and conditioner were not the kind I used at home. It was the cheep stuff, it was more chalky than anything.

I went back into the main room of our room, I forgot my extra cloths there so I was just in my bath robe.

"Hermione, what happened to your hair?" Will asked walking up to me and poking my hair and it kept bouncing back. "Is this natural?" she giggled.

"This is ridiculous!" I swatted her hand away from my head. I walked over to my suit case and picked up a green tank and a pair of jean shorts. I looked around "Wheres Chris?"

"He went to find Seth." She was still giggling. "I think he went down by the pool."

"Well once they get back, we need to go back to the camp site." Not a minute later and they were back in the room. Seth had the strong stink of chlorine on him. "Seth" I gave him a hopeless look. "Take a shower and get ready, we're going back."

"Wonderful, don't expect this to be a short shower." he said glumly and went into the bathroom.

Chris just stood there staring at my head. I snapped my fingers in front of his face. "Earth to Chris" he snapped out of it.

"Hermione, what happened to your hair?" he looked like he was going to burst out laughing.

"This is the way my hair naturally is." I simply implied. But since he was now the second one in less than an hour to make a comment on how big my hair was, I took out a pony tail holder and put my hair up. So that just maybe it won't be as noticeable as it was in the past few minutes.

It took Seth long enough to finish his shower and get dressed. On the upside to it when he finally came out of the bathroom, suddenly I wasn't the only one with hair problems. But instead of working out for bad, his went from his natural Jew-fro to being very strait. It was just from being wet so it wouldn't last long, but it kind of worked for him.

"So is everyone ready to get going?" Chris looked around between the three of us.

"I'm pretty sure..." Willa said looking into her suit case to see if everything was there, "Yup."

After we went down to the lobby and turned in our key cards, we had breakfast. "So, what do you think the guys are having this morning?" Seth asked while sitting down with the three of us, and a gigantic stack of strawberry waffles.

"Kelly did buy eggs." Will answered him as he shoved one down his throat. I looked away trying to avoid the seen.

After Seth was done shoving his face and Chris nibbling away at a doughnut, we were on are way to go back to Kelly, Drew, and Jake. It seemed like forever before we reached the camp site. We rolled into the site to seen a very unpleasant sight. "What on earth?!" Willa said looking very mortified and astonished. The tents were all ripped to shreds and there was supplies all over the place. And then I noticed something that I'm sure Willa was mortified about, blood was smeared on the ground and claw marks on the ground by the tents.

"Willa, Seth get out of here as fast as you can!" I shouted at them, got out of the van, and Chris was right on my tail.

"What about you guys?! Shouldn't you come to?!" Willa was between crying and screaching at the top of her lungs. I looked over at Seth who was staring into space, looking like he wasn't even paying attention.

"Well be fine, just go!" I could tell that Chris was getting impatient with her. She gave us one last look of worriment before turning the van around and leaving. We turned around, I sure hope everyone is still alive.

"Kelly!" I shouted.

Chris quickly put his hand over my mouth. "Sh! What if whatever did this is still here?!" I looked at him, trying to communicate with my eyes. Trying desperately to say 'Let me go!'

"I if I let you go... you have to promise me not to talk loud." I nodded, and he hesitently let me go.

I looked around at the clawed ground. Kneeling down, I could feel the deepness of the marks. There was definitely blood, but we had not found a body yet. So there was hope. Chris was kicking around the trash that littered the ground. "Have you found anything that might help us find them?" I asked.

"Not yet."

A second later there was a crackle in the leaves. I turned around and didn't see a pretty sight, it was Jake. He had huge claw-like blood soaked gashes in his skin. "Help me." He gasped before falling over.


	7. Alleluia

****

Chapter 6: Alleluia

I ran to him, Chris right behind me. I touched one of the gashes in his chest. Jake he didnt answerer me. "He's unconscious." I turned to Chris, "We need to get him to the hospital!" I was still trying to shake him awake.

Chris knelt down besides me and examined Jake. "We don't have time, he's dying." Now I was tearing up.

"We can't just let him dye!" Chris gave me a sympathetic look. He took a quick look over his shoulder before placing one of his hands over Jakes wounds. A soft yellow glow came for a few seconds before his wounds were gone. I gave Chris a surprise looked.

"How did you do that?" I asked faster than I meant to.

"It's one of my abilities, it comes with being part angel." He stated casually. Before I could ask any more questions, Jake was slowly coming to. He looked down at where the gashes were.

"What happened, I thought i was bleeding." He put his hand to his chest, looked at his hand, and then ran his hand through his longish blond hair. He started to give us blank stares. Chris and I exchanged glances, both wondering what to tell him.

"You were never bleeding Jake." I quietly told him. "You came out of the woods screaming and then topped over unconscious." I just improvised, but Im sure it was enough to convince him. "Now, where are Kelly and Drew?"

I could tell something was bothering him. He looked down at the ground before speaking. "Their dead." He simply stated before letting a small tear fall down his cheek.

I went from kneeling to sitting. I couldnt think let alone say anything. Tears welled up in my eyes, before I stood up and started walking towards the woods.

"Hermione come back here." Chris stood up and grabbed my arm. I turned around and glared at him.

"Don't touch me." I pulled my arm out of his grip before heading back towards the woods. This time he let me go.

The whole way I looked at the ground, I didn't even notice the tree that I so gracefully walked into. It wasn't enough nock me over, but I did it voluntarily anyway. So I sat there leaning against a tree, wallowing in my thoughts. _How could I be so stupid, letting them stay. Even when I knew there was trouble, I still let them stay._ I cried even harder. Then curled up on my side and fell asleep.

Not an hour later someone was shaking my shoulder. "Hermione!" it was Chris. I sat up and he pulled me into a hug. "Thank goodness I found you!" My eyes were still tear stained, I rubbed my face on his shoulder.

_"Where's Jake?" I asked, while shaking._

"I got him on a bus ride home." He simply stated. Hermione your burning up he felt my forehead. To tell you the truth I did feel a little hot.

"Were are the... bodies?" It was a morbid idea, but I really wanted to know.

"Jake said that those wolves got them." I could tell that when he said got he really meant eaten. It only made me cry more.

"I'm so sorry 'Mione." That was the first time Chris ever called me by my nickname. He stroked my hair, my tears started to soak his shirt. "We should get you out of here. And some place more comfortable." I tried to stand up but I was to numb to. Without saying any words, Chris understood what I needed. He picked me up bride-style and carried me out of the woods. My arms were still wrapped around his neck when he carried me to the road to hail a bus. "'Mione, I'm going to put you down now ok?" I nodded my head and he put me down. It didn't hurt to walk that much anymore, but my heart was still heavy.

The bus came a few moments later. The camp ground may have been surrounded by trees, but it wasnt far from the city area. We arrived at the same motel that we slept at last night. Chris carried me to one of the couches in the lobby of the motel. "I'll get us a room, then I'm going to go and try to get a hold of Willa or Seth." I nodded my head.

I suddenly felt the need to start dosing off again, so I fell asleep. I didn't wake up until sometime later. My eye lids were still heavy so it took a while before I could fully open them. Chris was sitting at the edge of the bed, watching the TV. He must have herd me sit up because he turned around.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me as he stood up sat down next to me.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know how I feel." I looked down at my hands. "The more I think about it, the worse I feel..."

"You know it wasnt your fault, we told them to come with us. But they insisted on saying."

"But I could have stayed and fended the wolves off."

Chris took one of my hands into his. "Believe me, there was _nothing_ you could have done."

I took a big breath. "Yes, but" I never got a chance to finish my sentence before Chriss lips touched mine. And just as fast as it came, it was over. "What was that for?" My cheeks started to turn pink.

"I just thought that maybe if I kissed you that you might not feel so bad." He was now being very shaky and distant.

I looked away for a minute before letting my hormones take over. I closed the very small gap between us. My face started turning red and really hot. Tears started streaming down my face, not really because of this new situating. But because of the bigger picture a much, much bigger picture.

He put his hand in my hair and I put my hands around his neck. I fell back on the pillows and he was hovering above me. His lips started to trail down my neck and before I knew it a hickey was forming just above my collar bone.

"Wait Chris." I pushed his shoulders back so he was looking at me. "I really don't want to do this." It looked like I really hurt his feelings. "That came out wrong, what I mean is that not under these circumstances. Plus I'm really tired," he didnt look so disappointed anymore. I pushed him back onto the other side of the bed, placed my head on his chest. He started running one of his hands through my hair. "Sorry" I mumbled, he kissed my forehead.

"It's ok I jumped the gun." I giggled slightly before curling up by his side and falling asleep.


	8. Spanish, Japanese, or French

****

Chapter 7: Spanish, Japanese, or French

Yet again I woke up with the sun beaming in my eyes. I was so comfortable that I really didnt want to open my eyes. But I knew that we all had to get up some time. "Chris... you need to wake up." he had both his arms wrapped around me, and my head remained on his chest. I looked up at his face, he looked so much like an angel when hes sleeping. _I wonder if its going to be just as hard to wake him up again?_ I thought for a moment, but then something clicked.

I reached up and gave him a long, lingering kiss on the lips. "Mmm..." He responded before slowly opening his eyes.

"Well, good morning." I said cheerfully.

"Good morning yourself." Chris unwound his grip on me and sat up.

"So what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"About Drew and Kelly."

"There's nothing we can do, I think we should go back to your house."

I opened my mouth to say something more, but I knew he was right. "Ok, did you manage to get a hold of Willa or Seth?"

"Yah... I did." They go home safely, I told them what happened to Drew and Kelly. They both reacted just about the same as you did, but Seth called up Drew's parents, and Willa called up Kelly's. The van was returned and all of our stuff was dropped off with your parents." Well that was informative.

"So how are we going to get home? As far as I know there is no buses going in that direction." at the vary moment I said that Chris laughed at me and gave me a peck on the lips.

"You forget what I am" I had to mentally slap myself, how could I possibly forget that he could orb. "Listen I'll go check us out and then I'll orb us to your house." He always is in control over everything, it makes me wonder. "I'll be right back," he lightly kissed my forehead before leaving. I rolled over onto my stomach and plopped my head into the pillows. I could have shot myself for falling asleep again.

It didn't last long before Chris was waking me up again. "Your hopeless 'Mione."

"Your one to talk, I'm ready to go home." He pulled me up off the bed and took both of my hands in his.

"Now you might feel a little light headedness but other than that, this won't hurt a bit." I nodded my head. Bright white and blue glittering lights came and then the light headedness hit me. It didn't last long because before I knew it we were in front of my house. "Should I just orb up to your room and wait for you?"

"I think you deserve the right to meet my parents." I lead him to the front door and walked in. I started to hear voices in the kitchen, they were my parents.

"Where do you think she is?" Mom sounded like she was crying. "She could be dead like the other two or really hurt." She was definitely crying.

"Don't worry she's stronger than most teenage girls." My dad's voice was also very shaky. I took a big breath, stepped away from Chris, and walked into my parents point of view.

"Mom... Dad," I looked back and forth between both of them.

"HERMIONE!" Mom ran up to me and pulled me into a big hug.

"Mom, your suffocating me." I squeaked.

"I'm sorry I was just so worried." She gave me a lighter hug.

"Good to see that your alright Mione, and who is this?" Dad was eyeing Chris.

"That's Chris hes my... my" I really didnt know what we were, friends or are we dating.

"I'm her boyfriend." he quickly finished my sentence for me. Dad gaped at me for a moment.

"When did you meet this guy." I thought for a moment: should I tell him what Chris is, or should I just make something up?

"She met me before we went camping, then invited me along when Kelly asked her to come." Chris answered for me. My dad didn't know what to think, I'm sure of it.

"So how long have you two been dating?" Mom spoke with wide eyes.

"A week tomorrow." Technically we started dating last night, but they didn't have to know that.

"A week?" My mom gave me a disappointed look. "And you two have already went camping together?"

"Mom, I wasn't just the two of us." I'm sure that she knew that, but why be so overprotective. I decided to change the subject, "Where's our stuff?"

"Willa dropped it off I was wondering why you had so much stuff." She eyed Chris again.

"Thanks mom," was all I said before grabbing Chris's wrist and pulling him up the stair to my room. I really didn't realize that I had left one pissed off dad, and one very confused mother behind.

* * *

Once we were in my room, Chris took charge of the conversation once again. "So I guess I can't stay here anymore."

"To tell you the truth I don't think I was such a good idea either, and not just because of my parents. Yah, its probably not safe for you here either."

"What do you mean?" Confusion was written all over his face.

"Voldemort is after you, and I'm willing to bet my life on it that those wolves were meant to kill you, and not my friends."

"Then where is it safe? I can't go back home..." He trailed off as he sat on my bed.

I joined him, trying so desperately to think of a solution. Then it clicked like out of know were. "What do you think about joining me for a year at Hogwarts?"

"I've been through the whole 'magic school is safe' thing like a hundred times." He stated with air quotes.

"But this school is different, its surrounded by pure good magic that will be a promise to protect everyone within its walls. And at some times, it even has a mind of it's own." I said while I was consumed by a flashback of the previous year with the room of Requirement. "Besides what other choice do you have?"

He pulled me into a hug and gave me a light peck on the lips. "If this doesn't work out, you will only have yourself to blame." He told me in a sweet tone of voice.


End file.
